bittybayfandomcom-20200213-history
Release 4
"Release 4 will be BittyBay's first market release, and as such, will transform and expand upon almost all aspects of the current game."''http://www.bittybay.com/pages/blog/ ''What is Release 4? - 21st January 2009. Accessed 23rd October 2012. Release 4 is the upcoming version of Bittybay,http://www.bittybay.com/pages/blog/ What is Release 4? - 21st January 2009. Accessed 17th October 2012. and will replace the current Release 3, introduced in 2007. http://www.bittybay.com/pages/blog Here We Go! - 28th January 2009. Accessed 17th October 2012. History Bittybay's third major release was introduced in 2007, the same year as its creation. For the first half of the following year, emphasis was placed on fixing the various bugs and graphical quirks and developing the Bittybay community, before attention was turned to what Bittybay could offer next in its next release.http://www.bittybay.com/pages/blog/ Here We Go! - 28th January 2009. Accessed 17th October 2012. New features This list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it Experience Points "Experience Points will be used as a measure of achievement between players."''http://www.bittybay.com/pages/blog/ ''User Retention and Support - 21th February 2009. Accessed 18th October 2012. Experience points will reward users for certain tasks completed in Bittybay, as well as for being a productive and helpful member. The experience points will be cumulative, and will operate as a form of currency alongside the established Bits, with some items and avatars requiring a combination of Bits and experience points to purchase.http://www.bittybay.com/pages/blog/ User Retention and Support - 21th February 2009. Accessed 18th October 2012. Rooms A videohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=PRzQmL9-hdk#! '' 'Official Bittybay Release 4 Preview' . Uploaded by BittybayLtd on 26th March 2011. Accessed 18th October 2012. uploaded onto Youtube page on the 26th March 2011 provided the first look at the redesigned Bittybay map, showing a an increased number of available rooms. New Bamboo Beach, Bitty Beach, Isle of Retreat, Laguna Games, Lions' Den and the Town Square appear to make their debut on the Release 4 map. Updated The Youtube video unveiled a new-look larger Bunny Botanic, with a second videohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=IbSYoIQWkxk#! '' 'Bittybay Release 4 - The NEW Burrow and Mini Game' ''. Uploaded by BittybayLtd on 26th March 2011. Accessed 19th October 2012. showcasing an updated The Burrow. The three Markets of Release 3 are on the way out, and will be replaced by a single catalogue, though there will be shops open in various rooms, stocking items unavailable in the catalogue. http://www.bittybay.com/pages/blog/ ''Voir le Menu - 14th April 2009. Accessed 19th Octover 2012. Additionally, Golden Sands, Icy Plateau and Mt. Frost are labelled on the map, so they may be opened as rooms rather as the separate websites the latter two previously existed as during Release 3. Seek and Explore "We have listened and acknowledged our users' requests for something a little more immersive, time-consuming and progressive."''http://www.bittybay.com/pages/blog/ ''Seek and You Shall Find - 13th February 2009. Accessed 19th October 2012. Seek and Explore is a new aspect that will assist players in finding their feet in Bittybay, with non-player characters (NPCs) having a much larger prescence: from introducing Bittybay itself and helping out with what it offers to aiding in new questshttp://www.bittybay.com/pages/blog/ Seek and You Shall Find - 13th February 2009. Accessed 20th October 2012. (see below). Updated Messenger "...the messenger has received a total makeover. The sleek new design is easier than ever to use, and boasts a few extra features when compared to its younger sibling."''http://www.bittybay.com/pages/blog/ ''You Have Mail - 19th March 2009. Accessed 17th October 2012. The updated Messenger system will be able to, in addition to its current abilities, send out multiple copies of the same message, delete messages en masse, alphabetically arrange a user's friend list, showcase an expanded user profile, and enable real time conversations.http://www.bittybay.com/pages/blog/ You Have Mail - 19th March 2009. Accessed 1st November 2012. References Category:Release 4